I'll Protect You
by SwiftDemise
Summary: She's a shy artist, afraid of boys, and hated by her classmates. He's a rebellious motorcyclistwith girls all around. A BtVS version of Fuyumi Soryo's graphic novel:Mars
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fuyumi Soryo and Joss Whedon are the brains behind the operations, I'm just the one that put those to crazy kids together to make this fic.

**Mars**

The sun was shining brightly through the trees and beaming down on the quiet par, two little boys at in a sand box, set on building themselves a miniature fort. A little ways off on a park bench , sat a girl scribbling away in her notebook, her long blonde hair was in pigtail, she wore a thin white turtle neck and a long blue skirt, intent on her work.

"Um…Excuse me…?" she glanced behind her, in the direction of the voice. Behind her stood a tall, young man about her age with bleached blonde, curly hair. He wore a pair of tight black jeans, a deep red button up shirt and a black leather duster, "The Medical Center is supposed to be around here somewhere." he said with a hint of an English accent, " Do you know where it is?"

Without speaking, she drew a small map and handed it to him as she stood up. The guy looked at the map just as she took off, he called after her, "Hey….wait!" but she didn't stop, " What was that about?" he asked no one in particular.

* * *

After leaving the park, she ran across the street through a small cemetery and finally slowing down as she reached her house. As she went inside her mother called to her, " Buffy?"

Buffy slammed the door and stood silently in the hallway, soon her mother appeared, " What's wrong? You look upset."

Buffy took off her shoes, " I saw someone I don't like at the park."

" Someone you don't like?"

"He goes to my school. He's just some jerk."

Her mother looked concerned, " Don't tell me he did something to you…?"

"No. He just asked for directions. He probably doesn't even realize that we go to the same school."

* * *

_**But I know about him…he smokes cigarettes behind the teacher's back…and that kind of stuff. I don't like him.

* * *

**_

At the Medical Center, the young man from the park sat in a hospital room, " So, you lost consciousness…Angelus?

In the hospital bed there lay an older man, with short brown hair, " Yeah. It was a huge crash at the opening race for grand prix. The doctor said it's a miracle that I'm even alive."

"So, what's going to happen with the grand prix now?"

There was a small smile on Angelus's face, " I'm retiring obviously. Even if I wanted to keep racing, I can't with this body."

"Is your leg really gone?"

"Yeah, it's gone. My right leg is history form the knee down. To be honest, I thought I was done for this time. My body was floating in the air, and the next thing I knew everything was dark. I lost control on a corner."

"Were you scared?"

"No, I actually don't really remember. It was like I was dreaming." Angelus paused, "Will?"

"Huh?

"Quit looking like that. You were totally spaced out. It's sick to be so into hearing about someone almost dying.

" No it's not that. I was just trying to imagine what it's like to die. Cause everyone dies, but nobody can explain what really happens. I mean, you experience it and then _BAM!_ you're gone from this world. That's why its so interesting."

Just then the door opened and in walked a blonde woman carrying a bouquet of flowers, she smiled as she entered the room, " Hey, William! You came to visit!"

"Darla…"

Darla put the flowers in a vase that was sitting nearby, " It was kind of hard to find this place wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I had someone draw me a map on the way here." William dug the map out of his pocket and gave her the balled up piece of paper.

"And you just crumpled it up!" she exclaimed as she uncrumpled it, " Hey…there's a drawing on the back…Wow! Look, it's really beautiful!" she gave it back to him.

William stared at the piece of paper, the picture was of a mother wrapped in a rob holding her child.

* * *

A little while later Darla and William were walking out of the gift shop, Darla smiled at him, " See? Now it won't get crumpled." she handed him the clear folder that she'd just bought.

"Thanks. How much was it? I'll pay for it."

"Don't worry about it, It's just a folder. But, I'm surprised. I would've expected you to just throw it out."

"Oh, yeah…I don't have any artistic talent, so a drawing like this is amazing to me."

"Well, Will…you ride so fast on your motorcycle. Angelus says you're either incredibly talented or incredibly stupid."

"What! Is he trying to piss me off!"

"It's his way of giving you a compliment. See here's proof. " she handed him a key.

" The Ducati Monster!"

"He's giving it to you."

"No kidding! Are you serious!" he shouted full of excitement.

"Angelus can't ride it anymore, and it's too heavy for me."

Up in his hospital room, Angelus talks to himself, " If he dies, the game's over. If he stays alive, He's lucky. I couldn't ride that way Will does. It's as if He has fun gambling with his life. He's only 16. How'd he get like that anyway?"

Meanwhile, William stares at the picture of the mother and child, on his train ride home.

* * *

The next day, was as sunny as the previous one, with the sun heating the bricks of Sunnydale High.

Inside students chattered amongst themselves excitedly, Guys sharing tales of conquests of the spring break and Girls gossiping about the latest fashions and such.

Buffy sat quietly in her seat, not socializing with the others in her class, but listening to the conversation of another girl who was standing nearby talking with her friends.

" So, during spring break, when I was at work…

"No way!"

Just then one of the girls took a step back and bumped into Buffy's desk, knocking a few pencils to the ground, " Oh, I'm sorry."

Buffy picked up the pencils but said nothing.

The other girl turned back to her friends, " I apologized didn't I?"

Another girl, " Don't worry about it. She's totally expressionless. No matter what happens, she stays blank."

* * *

_**Not really…It's not that I don't feel anything…I just feel like, no matter what I say, it won't get through. This classroom is so strange to me. I'm just different. No one pays any attention to me. But that's okay. It's easier that way.

* * *

**_

Outside, Principle Snyder was just doing his rounds making sure students were in their classrooms when the sound of a motorcycle reached his ears and caused him to turn around.

William brought the bike to a stop and pulled off his helmet, hanging it from the handle bars as he walked towards the front doors of the school.

Snyder glared at him, " Hey, Sanguinary! Do you have permission to ride your bike to school?"

"Gimme a break!"

" Where were you during the opening assembly?"

"I had a cold."

"Liar! I bet you were ditching class."

William ran a hand through his hair, " Why did you ask me if you already knew the answer?"

"I'll see you in the Guidance Office later!"

As William entered his classroom, he was greeted by a few of his peers, " Hey, Sanguinary! I thought you got held back?"

Many students were excited to discover that he would be in their class, " Hey, Will's in the B-class too. Awesome!"

William waved, " Yeah, hi."

Suddenly, William was being hugged by a girl shorter than himself, with brown hair, " I can't believe we're in the same class two years in a row! Our destinies must be intertwined!"

William looked at the girl, "Um, Let go now."

A few other girls, started gossiping about the brunettes actions, " Faith still hasn't given up on William?"

"He was going out with a senior wasn't he?"

William glanced around, " By the way, where's my seat?"

A blonde haired boy sitting in his desk, pointed to the one in front of him, " Over here, in front of me." William sat down: Oh boy, we're in the same class again."

"I guess we're just stuck with each other."

Buffy turned her head as William sat down in the seat next to her.

* * *

**_No Way…!

* * *

The blonde guy, gave Will a light punch in the arm, " Why weren't you at the opening assembly?"_**

"I was working."

* * *

_**Why, of all people is his seat next to mine?

* * *

**_

"Hey, you want to play basketball after school? We have our usual bet with the Guys from Hemery. How does a 60-40 share sound? You get 60." The blonde guy said trying to convince Will to play.

"It's gotta be 70-30."

* * *

_**What am I going to do? I don't like this Guy…

* * *

**_

The blonde boy laughed, " You weasel!"

"Fine. Team up with some other guy…"

"You're a sadist! You call yourself a friend!"

* * *

_**I wonder if he remembers me?

* * *

**_

The Teacher finally entered the room, " Hey! Everyone in their seats!"

* * *

_**It was only for a second…Maybe he won't remember…Please God, make him forget who I am…

* * *

**_

William turned forward in his seat and glanced to his left, right at Buffy, " Hey…" Buffy's face turned pink as she realized that he was speaking to her, " Hey, Hey, Hey! You!" Will says louder trying to get her attention.

"Quiet! I'm going to take attendance." The teacher says.

"Thompson?"

"Here."

"Green?"

"Yo."

"Summers?"

William leans towards Buffy, "No Way! You're that girl from the other day. I didn't know you went to this school."

"Buffy Summers?"

"H-Here!"

"Buffy?" William asked, " Are you serious?"

Buffy nodded,

William smiled, " Cool!

" Sanguinary?"

* * *

_**What am I going to do?

* * *

**_

" William De'Sanguinary?"

"Oh. Here. Here." Will answered before turning back to Buffy, " Hey, Do you remember me? You drew me a map at the park."

* * *

_**Everyone is watching me…And the teacher's here

* * *

**_

"And you know, on the back of the map…"Will continued.

* * *

_**How rude of him!

* * *

**_

Suddenly, Buffy felt a pain in her head, " Ow."

William was holding on to one of her pigtails, " Hey, why are you ignoring me?" Now they were face to face.

Out of no where, an chalkboard eraser was thrown through the air, and hit William on the head.

The Teacher was glaring at him, "Sanguinary! Hey, Casanova! The school year's barely started and you're already hitting on girls!"

* * *

**_A/N:_** Hope you guys liked the first chapter so far. Don't know when I'll get the next one up. I still have two other fics that I am working on currently. Let me know what you guys think of it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Can't believe that wanker! Hairs still full of chalk dust." William growled as he and his blonde friend walked out of the men's bathroom.

"I can't believe your nerve, Will! Trying to hit on a girl in front of the teacher."

"I wasn't hitting on her."

"Whatever it is, you shouldn't do it with Buffy." The boys walked down the main staircase, " She's cute at first glance but she's weird. I went to the same junior high as her, so I know. All she does is draw. she doesn't talk to anyone and besides…I'll bet she's guy phobic."

William gave him a look, the other boy continue, "We we're in the same class in 9th grade, I slipped and touched her hand, right away she pulled it away. It was like my hand was something dirt. She didn't even try to hide her disgust."

William grinned, "Maybe you were just filthy back then, Andrew?" he dodged a punch and continued on down the hall way to class, " I guess every school has at least one person like her.'

Andrew glared at him, "Trust me, you can't help but be annoyed with her. She's always so timid. It makes you want to rough her up a bit."

"Hmm…so _you _even think about that stuff?"

"Shut up! I just _think_ it. I wouldn't really bully her!"

"It's not like I don't know what you mean." They entered the classroom and took their seats.

* * *

**_She does draw your attention, though.

* * *

_**

In English class, Buffy was standing next to her desk reading from her book, though her voice was just barely audible.

"I can't hear!"

The teacher glanced up from his own book, where he was following along, "Summers, can't you be more enthusiastic?" He looked concerned, " Are you feeling alright?"

A few peers around the classroom mumbled, " That girl's messed-up, dude."

" She's defective by nature."

The teacher frowned, " Hey, Isn't that a little harsh? You guys are her classmates, put yourself in her shoes."

* * *

**_Mr. Pryce is such a nice guy. I guess he's a gentleman._** **_

* * *

_**

Buffy sat down and stared at her book, suddenly a folded up piece of paper landed on her desk, she slowly opened it and read,**_ 'I've been hanging on to the mother and child on the back of the map you drew…'_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Mother and Child?_**

**_

* * *

_**

She sat there for a second wondering what he was talking about then, "OH!" she exclaimed.

A few students turned around, "What's up, Summers? Is something wrong?"

William grinned, "Uh, yeah…there was a rat over there."

Pandemonium erupted, meanwhile William moved from his seat and sat in the seat in front of Buffy, "See you can be loud."

As the teacher got the students back in there seats, people began to notice that William and Buffy were talking.

" Look, Summers is talking to a guy! And with that guy, William, no less. It's the first time I've ever seen her talk to anyone."

Faith glared at the two, " I can't believe it." To herself.

William and Buffy were oblivious to everyone around them, " You drew that picture didn't you? Do you use models?"

"Um…That is…There's no one specific. It's just from watching moms in the park with their kids and stuff. It was more the idea…"

"Really? "

"Um…why did you hold on to it instead of throwing it out?"

"Why? Because it was beautiful…it's an awesome drawing."

* * *

**_It's weird. Even though I didn't like him. His words come straight though to me._** **_

* * *

_**

After School Buffy was heading down the stairwell, when William called after her, " Hey, Buffy! Are you going home already?" he rushed down the stairs after her.

* * *

**_That Simple Drawing._** **_

* * *

_**

"Um…No. I'm going to the studio."

"Oh a club. So you're in the art club?"

"Are you on the basketball team?" noticing the basketball in his hands.

* * *

**_It turned him from someone that I didn't like into someone friendly._** **_

* * *

_**

William grinned, " This? This is work.'

"Work?"

Just then Andrew passed by, " Hey, Will. I'm gonna head over."

William nodded, " I'll be there in a sec." he turned back to Buffy, " Oh yeah. Got any money?" Let me borrow it and I'll double it for you." She handed him the money, William started to leave then turned back and pulled a ponytail holder from her hair. "Let me borrow this too."

* * *

**_He has no manners…But I don't mind now._** **_

* * *

_**

As Buffy pulled the other ponytail holder out of her hair, a few girls down the hallway gossiped, "Check her out! She's Blushing."

"What's wrong with Will anyway? And he's with Buffy, of all people."

"Hey, Faith."

In the basketball court, various students sit on the sidelines cheering William on as he plays, causing a few Seniors walking past to stop. Who's that long haired guy?" William dodges a player from the opposite team.

"That's De'Sanguinary, he's a junior."

"Really?"

"He's got good instincts. And He's got good height."

"I heard he's six-foot three." William runs down the court, bouncing the ball.

"He's a lock for MVP. Why doesn't he join the team?"

"It's character issues or something." William makes the basket, the ball falls through the net and bounces on the ground.

Up in the Art Studio, Buffy works on a drawing by the window watching the basketball game in the court down below, "Look, the boys are playing basketball for money again. An empty court means a quick buck I guess. They've even brought in kids from other schools. I bet William and Andrew are the ringleaders. The two of them together is never good news. Whoever actually bets on them is pretty lame too!" Then she remembered the money that he'd borrowed and the ponytail holder, " My hair tie…He doesn't even care that It's pink. What a weirdo!"

Down in the court, William and Andrew take a break from the game, " Wow, you play hard Sanguinary."

William shrugs, " It's a living. Gas money ain't cheap, you know."

"You're lucky, though. I want to live on my own." he grins, " But being broke is bad, you can't even get a hair cut."

William reaches up and pulls the pink hair tie from his hair, and gave Andrew a shove, "My hair isn't long, I just let it grow out a bit."

Back in the studio, Buffy is still working on her drawing when Mr. Pryce came in, "Oh, Summers. You're still here."

"Mr. Pryce?"

"It's great that you're so dedicated, but school's been over for hours. You'd better head home." He shuts the door to the studio behind him, " But wait one moment…you really do like to draw, don't you? What are you working on now?" Buffy says nothing as Pryce comes over and puts a hand on her shoulder leaning down next to her to get a look at the picture, one hand slides down over hers, " This is the hand you draw with? Such a talented hand." His other hand slides forward down her shoulder, Buffy is panicking but words won't leave her mouth.

Suddenly, the door opens and William walks in, " Hey, Mr. Pryce."

Pryce turns and stands up, " Um, I was just making my rounds around the school. You're not even in the art club. What are you doing here?"

William enters the room and looks at a painting sitting on the floor, " Well, maybe I'll join the art club too."

"Don't be stupid! There's no way you can draw William."

"You never know, I might have a hidden talent." He grins at the teacher, "And I may be stupid. But at least…I go after girls my own age."

"What are you talking about? What proof do you have of such nonsense?"

William picks up an Art knife, a look of fear crosses the teacher's face. " Wh…What do you think you're doing?"

William gives him a look, " Relax. I just thought I'd sharpen this pencil," He pulls a pencil from the desk, "It's not like I was thinking about cutting your face up or anything."

Mr. Pryce runs out of the room and Will drops the knife, "Amateur." then he looks at Buffy, "What's wrong with you Buffy? You let him feel you up without saying a word? You could've at least said you wanted money or something." She doesn't say anything, he smiles at her and leans on the desk next to her, " If you look scared like that it makes people think they can take advantage of you. You know that?"

He looks at her picture then to the statue, " Is that your model? It's really dead-on. You're really good." he walks over to the statue and stands in front of it, "Who is this guy?" He reads the engraving, "Mars? The Planet?"

"Mars. Most people just think it's a planet. But there's a mars in mythology too."

"Mythology? Is he some sort of god?"

"He's a soldier. He's the God of war."

William leans in to the statue, "For someone so violent, he has a gentle face, doesn't he?" then he kisses the statue.

As he takes a step back, Andrew passes by the room, "Hey, Will. What are you doing? Lets go."

"I'll be right there." William reaches in to his pocket, "Oh yeah, here. I told you I'd double it." He tosses money wrapped in her ponytail on the desk and joins Andrew.

"What are you doing in the Art Studio?"

"Just some art appreciation."

* * *

**_What is this feeling? Something was just born in me._** **_

* * *

_**

Outside, William and Andrew stare up at the sky, "Geez. Check out that sunset."

"It's the color of blood."


End file.
